


In Ordinary Windows

by presentpathos



Category: Castle, Disney RPF
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks elfwreck!</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Ordinary Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



> Thanks elfwreck!

This is how it started.

 

There was no Alexis in the Nikki Heat novels (and really, Nikki Heat? She loved her dad but ugh, bridge too far). But the director was over one night for dinner, a weekend she happened to be home from Princeton and he said he loved their “dynamic” so much that he insisted she get written in.

Which was weird. But then they (whoever they are, her dad and the director and she didn't know, a producer or something) decided to cast Selena Gomez as her. It was flattering and all but Selena didn't look anything like her. Alexis wasn't thrilled at the prospect of being represented on screen forever by _a Disney_ kid but she'd seen The Princess Protection Program (and did anyone at Disney realize how gay that movie was?) and she guessed it could be worse.

She decided to ignore the whole process after that. Finals started and there were papers to write and really, her dad's stuff had always buzzed so loudly in the background of her life that it was nice to have a little distance from this one thing for once. She was busy and happy and there was a really cute girl in her Soc. class who she had gone out for coffee a few times and maybe that was going to go somewhere too. So she mostly ignored the whole movie thing and didn't give Selena Gomez a second though.

When she went home for Christmas it was a little weird because her dad wouldn't shut up about table readings and location permits and kept referring to “the biz.” Grams was way to into it too; she had a cameo as Jameson's mom which was great for her, Alexis thought, but she wouldn't have been upset at anyone asking her how school was going or anything about herself really. Plus, Kate had moved in and Alexis skeeved herself out with the amount of time she spent thinking about how hot her de-facto stepmom was. So there was that too.

Then the night before she was leaving to go back to New Jersey (which her dad didn't understand at all. “Who wants to live in _New Jersey_?” he had asked her when she got her early admission.) Her dad had taken her out for ice cream, just the two of them, which wasn't something they had done at all the whole holiday.

“Alexis, dear Alexis, light of my life.”

Oh, so he wanted something.

“Yes, father?” She couldn't help smiling. This was territory that she knew, that she loved.

“As you know there is a delightful young actress playing you in my major motion picture.”

“So you've told me.” She paused for effect. “Many, many times.”

“She would like to meet you. She claims she doesn't understand how someone like me could possibly have raised such a responsible and mature child. Those are her words, not mine.” He smiling now, and she knew, she _knew_ she wasn’t going to like what he said next. “I told her the story of the time you invented Castle Christmas Surprise using an open blender but she doesn't believe me.”

“Dad! That was you! I told you a hundred times to put the lid on the blender!”

“Well I could have told about the time you did that other really immature and embarrassing thing. Like the time you locked my mother out and glued a penny over the door.” Her dad has exactly one serious face he uses when not talking about murder. It is not at all serious but she's never had the heart to tell him.

“Again, that was you.”

Their ice cream finished, they exited the store, arm in arm, just like old times. She turned to head back uptown to the apartment but he jerked her the other way. At her questioning look he simply said. “Christmas tree, Rockefeller. We haven't been yet this year.” (And this is what she thinks of when people ask her about having a dad who writes such gruesome books. Rockefeller, hot chocolate and them.)

“Of course.” They walked silently for awhile and her heart was so full of affection for him, she was smiling so hard she was afraid her face might split open.

“What about the time we had Esposito and his wife over when their apartment flooded and you tied his shoes together when he fell asleep?”

“No, that was also you. Face it, dad, it is, in fact, a miracle that I didn't start, I don't know, going to nightclubs and making sex tapes when I was sixteen. Given the role models.” (Sure, in reality, it was her who put the idea in his head by mentioning a particularly funny shaving cream prank at math camp.)

Alexis (as embarrassing as it was to admit to herself) was so relieved that with all this movie stuff happening, with Kate moving in and with Alexis herself in Princeton and insanely busy most of the time, even with all that going on he was still so very much her dad. They had such a good time that she agreed to come down to the city and meet this Selena Gomez as soon as she got back to New York. She even agreed to answer all of her questions, especially the embarrassing ones.

Which was how she found herself sitting across from the single hottest real live person she's ever seen in her life trying desperately (and failing as far as she could tell) not to sound like the biggest dork in the history of dorks. It was awkward at first, because even though her dad knew all these famous people, he had mostly kept her away from that part of his life when she was growing up. She knew Jim Patterson, and Stephen (who always had a chocolate bar for her; she missed that sometimes) and the other guys he played poker with, but they were his work friends, his buddies.

So when Selena asked “What was it like, growing up with such a famous dad?” all she could do was blush and admit that she was fifteen before she had any idea how famous he was.

The whole night was like that. Stories of nights spent crying over math marks, boys she liked who didn't like her, the entirety  
of her adolescence. Her dad kept interjecting with stories of exciting things she missed out on because she had French homework to do. He even went so far as to drag out her baby album and then Alexis knew what it was like to die of embarrassment. She had one good moment all night.

“How'd you turn out so mature with such a goof for a dad?” (She hated when people asked this, as if being funny and enthusiastic somehow makes her dad a bad parent but she could tell Selena was saying it with as much affection as a virtual stranger was capable of.)

She was about to answer when Kate butted in from the door. “Are you kidding, you've spent enough time around Castle and Martha. Someone in this house had to be the grown up.”

Selena smiled. “Fair point.” Alexis just kept blushing.

It wasn't long after that they both had to leave. Selena had to meet her agent about some project and Alexis claimed she had a big test the next day. This was not true. There was a guest lecturer in her French Literature and the Revolution seminar she didn't want to miss.

They shared an elevator down and Selena talked about the movie shoot, and Alexis dorkily ran on about how weird it was to meet someone playing you in a movie. And just before the elevator stopped and the doors opened Selena leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

“I got a vibe.” She quirked an eyebrow. “Was I right?”

Anyway, that's how it started. Alexis was pretty sure that wasn't how it was going to end though.

 

This is how it continues.

Alexis is waiting for Selena in her trailer when she's finished shooting for the day. Selena's surprised to see her sprawled out on the couch, covered in the blanket Rick and Kate bought them in Scotland, because when they were getting ready for bed this morning she was certain Alexis had mumbled something about mock court and prepping a case.

“Didn't you have that big thing to get ready for? The court thing?”

“Blew it off.” Alexis reaches out an arm from under the blanket and Selena's brain stops for a second because it's a _naked_ arm which implies further nakedness and naked Alexis has that effect on her.

“Are you?”

“Uh-huh.” Alexis smiles wickedly.

Selena wasn't even away she could move as fast as she does to get from door to couch before diving forward and landing on Alexis hard enough to knock the air out of them both. She kisses her softly, smiling into while reaching her hands up to the edge which covers Alexis's chest.

“Un-uh.” Alexis is still smiling. “You kind of smell. Go take a shower.”

“Well if you're going to make me do that, I'm going to ask you what the deal with skipping mock trial is.” Law school is important to Alexis and the idea that she'd blow it off to spend time with Selena, it should be kind of awesome but it's not. It makes her stomach tighten. “You said it was like, 50% of your grade or something.”

“It's not until near the end of the semester. Remember, I drew the giant gavel on the last week of April? I was thinking about getting a jump on it today.”

Selena smiles because today is January twentieth. “You're such a little nerd.” Alexis looks hurt, and it makes Selena's heart clench a little. Alexis is sensitive about the effort she puts into school because she still doesn't think it's _cool_ or something. Selena tries hard not to make fun of her for it but it's hard when she's such a nerd. “It's nothing, A, come on, you know I love that about you.”

Alexis relents a little. “Taylor called me this morning, she said she was in town. We thought it would be fun if we went out for drinks, maybe get some dinner if you don't have to get back here too early. I wanted to surprise you.”

Now Selena feels awful. Taylor has never met Alexis even though they've talked on the phone a dozen times or more over the years. “And now I―A, I'm sorry. It was a long day. I don't want to distract you from school.”  
Alexis shifts and her hip presses into Selena right _there_ and causing her to gasp a little. She's not at all embarrassed about how turned on Alexis makes her. Not at all.

“You're only here for a couple of more week. Let's spend as much of it together as we can.” Alexis strokes Selena's cheeks, teasing her bottom lip with a single finger. Selena mewls a little, follows it with a sigh that comes out breathy than she intended. “I'm so on top of the Review right now the other editors are starting to not like me. My courses are totally easy. I have plenty of time right now. Let's use it, babe.”

Selena is vaguely aware that she had lost this argument before it even happened. For one thing, Alexis is way smarter than she is, for another she's naked underneath that blanket and that's just cheating as far as Selena's concerned. So she kisses Alexis with intent, tightly wound lust uncoiling in the pit of her stomach. She's willing to lose forever, she thinks, if this is how it happens.

“Oh no, you're still taking that shower, missy.” Alexis laughingly shoves her away and laughs harder when she sees the pitiable look on her face. “Get going; if you're lucky, I might join you.”  
It's not like they never have sex. They have it a lot by Selena's reckoning, more than most people who spend half the year apart probably do, but they've never had sex in the shower of her trailer. She's never even thought about having sex in the shower of her trailer before but if they don't have sex in the shower of her trailer _right now_ she's pretty sure she's going to explode.

Twenty minutes later, hot water is streaming down Selena's chest while she twists and pinches her own nipples. Alexis is on her knees in front of her, Selena's cunt in her mouth as she rides out her second orgasm. She's having trouble getting her breath and she knows the screaming can probably be heard halfway across the set but she is beyond caring.

“Fuck, Alexis, please baby put your tongue right there.” Alexis's tongue is wide and soft across Selena's clit, her long fingers buried deep inside her. “Oh god, baby―” She can't catch her breath enough, it feels so good. “Shit, baby, I'm coming!”  
Alexis moans into her cunt; Selena can feel it through her whole body, knows she's fingering herself at the same time as Selena's coming. The thought brings her orgasm rushing to a head and her brain whites out with pleasure.

Selena feels Alexis lean away from her, can hear her moaning through her own orgasm. She wants to open her eyes and watch; she loves the sight of Alexis coming, wants so much to open her eyes but she can't muster the strength. Instead she reaches out her hand, Alexis grabs it with her own and Selena feels her clench and relax.

“Alexis, god. That was so amazing. Baby, I love you so much.” Selena's eyes pop open. Shit. Shit shit shit. She didn't just say that. They've never said it before. Selena hasn't said it to anyone since she was eighteen. When they made out between scenes on Alexis's rare weekends home they were both too involved in their own heads to even think it. And they've been together for months now, but it still feels so new Selena never wanted to put herself out like that. She can't believe she just said it in the _shower_. She doesn't even want to open her eyes. Then she does.

Alexis is standing. Selena doesn't know how she does that; she's like a cat. She's standing and she's smiling so hard, Selena lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Alexis pulls her close so they're pressed together, wet and naked, and looks down into Selena's eyes. “Freaked out there for a minute, didn't you?”

Selena is dying by inches, struggling not to show it on her face.

“I love you too, Sel, come on, you had to know that.” Selena bites her lip and maybe she did, but it feels so good to hear it she can't help the tears that spring to her eyes. Alexis coos nothing sounds into her ear and strokes her hair so softly. Selena never wants to move.

 

How does it end ? If anyone asked Taylor after dinner that night, she'd say it never will.


End file.
